


For the Love of the Pudgy Tummy

by UltraTainted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Drabble, M/M, i wrote this at work, i'm trash, jensen's cute belly, tummy fic, vodka shot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraTainted/pseuds/UltraTainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jensen Ackles cute lil tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of the Pudgy Tummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



> So it's for Shirley because she has sucked me into Cockles with all her posts on Tumblr :( Thanks Shirley!

He couldn't stop playing with it, massaging it, squeezing it lightly, kissing, licking, biting it. He would be content to spend hours with his attention focused solely on the pudgy tummy. He loved the way it felt under his hands, his lips, the delicious moans it pulled from his lovers lips as he scraped his teeth over the soft freckled skin, the wrecked gasps as he sucked a new bruising mark. The soft jiggle as Jensen bounced up and down on his cock. The quiver of it as he licked up the cum covering it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such fucking trash.


End file.
